Fate
by cierra lynnell
Summary: A hunter named Destiny writes a journal for fellow hunters as a warning only to be seen if something happens to her. She begins her story with how she became a hunter and what happens after. It includes twists and turns nobody can see coming. So what happened to Destiny read the story and its upcoming sequel Choices to find out.


If you're reading this then that means you are like me or someone with very bad luck. My name is Destiny, my friends call me Des for short. I am a hunter, not a normal hunter though, I hunt monsters and demons. If you're reading this and you think I'm some crazy pschyo or a failed author then put this book down, run and never look back. If your a fellow hunter and you're reading this that means something happened to me and this is your warning so it doesn't happen to you. I would never wish the same fate upon anyone. It all started when I was a little girl about 10...

"Daddy why are you leaving again?" I whine as he packs his bag full of strange things like rock salt and big guns.

"I have to sweetie for work. I promise I'll be back in a few days. Uncle Bobby will take care of you until then." He says as he gives me a big hug and kiss before walking out the door.

Uncle Bobby is really funny, he tells me stories about daddy battling monsters like vampires!He usually only stay for a few days though because daddy comes back. After a few days Uncle Bobby says we're going to his house because he hasn't heard from daddy. When we get to his house there are two boys there, their names are Sam and Dean, they're a few years older than me. After about two weeks and still no word from daddy, Sam and Dean's daddy, John, comes to get them. The day before they leave I wake up in the middle of the night hungry and sneak downstairs to get some ice cream. As I finish sneaking down the stairs I hear Uncle Bobby and John talking.

"Missing! No shit Sherlock!" Uncle Bobby screams.

"No one has heard from him, we think the vamps got him." John says.

Vamps? Got who? My interest is peaked thinking their talking about another story they can tell me!

"Shit," I hear Uncle Bobby mumble, "what about Des?"

"Either shelter her or teach her like I did with the boys."

That's when I realize it's not a story and something happened to Daddy. I burst into the room tears streaming down my face. "My daddy is gone?" I sob. Uncle Bobby comes over to comfort me but I run out of the house and don't stop. I hear everyone screaming my name behind me, begging me to come back, to stop. I then hear John scream at Uncle Bobby " They're probably after her now!" Them? Me? Finally I can't run any longer and I collapse on the ground holding my knees and sobbing. I feel someone pick me up and say something but I don't bother to see who it is, eventually I fall asleep and when I wake I'm in my bed. That was a terrible nightmare! I walk downstairs expecting to see my daddy with Uncle Bobby and maybe John but all I see is Uncle Bobby, that's when I realize 1. My dad is gone 2. Monsters are real 3. I will and must avenge my dad 4. I will no longer, be a scared helpless little girl. 5. The stories were real

" I demand to be taught how to hunt." I storm up to Bobby with a determined look in my eyes. He just sighs and looks at me with sad eyes. " I will not teach you. I don't want you to get killed." He whispers as his eyes begin to water. This man who really isn't my family cares for me like a daughter. I feel horrible doing this but I must.

"You don't want me to end up like my dad do you?! If they're after me I have to at least be able to defend myself. I will go after them training or no training."

" I was afraid you'd say that. Follow me." He says as he leads me down to the basement. As we descend I look around shocked at what I see, no wonder he always kept this door locked. He begins explaining what does what to what monster and my head begins swimming with everything trying to absorb it all. I go to bed exhausted yet excited for more training tomorrow. He promised to teach me everything he knows on a few conditions. 1. No hunting until I'm ready 2. School comes first 3. No one finds out about this. Easy enough. I wake up the next morning and we continue my training and go into more depth.

*Four Years Later*

My dad is still missing. I'm now 14 years old and experienced hunter and I'm only in 8th grade. Bobby says I'm a natural just like my father was. Every time someone mentions him it makes me sad but that much more determined.

"Remember school not hunting."

"I promise Bobby." I say giving him a kiss on the check as I head out the door to meet my best friend Syrena so we can walk to school.

I love Syrena! We always gossip about guys and other girls, well actually she gossips about guys. Personally I'm more interested in hunting, besides I don't have time for boys. I'll never have a boyfriend or fall in love, it's just too dangerous in my line of work. The one person we both hate and always talk about killing is the head cheerleader Dakota. Although I think Syrena is joking, I'm not, I do believe there is something evil about her. I swear I've seen her eyes flash all black but it's probably just my imagination. Years go by and I'm finally a senior in high school, a day away from graduating. Syrena and I are at the same school and still best friends, more like sisters along with Crystal who we met freshman year and despite her changing schools we still keep in touch. The three amigas. Unfortunately Dakota is still with us too. Syrena who went from cute little innocent girl transformed into a tall beautiful girl with brown hair and hazel eyes, is dating a gorgeous guy named Paul who strives to be an actor. Crystal never shuts up about some hot actor in _The Hunger Games_ and some weird sitcom called _Supernatural_ but other than that she has stayed single by choice. I don't understand why though because she has tons of hot guys chasing after her. It makes sense after all, she's a short tan blondie with gorgeous blue eyes that change color. Me on the other hand went from social outcast who only wore black into a beautiful young woman with long black hair and dark brown eyes, and despite always telling myself I would never get involved with guys gave in and began dating the football team captain. I know what your thinking...Des, football captain? No way. You're right! He's secretly gay and so we have an agreement that benefits both of us. We're 'going out' and go on 'dates' so he can secretly date guys and and I can lie to Bobby about where I'm going, I usually go hunting. The truth is it's not the football guy who's stuck in my head, it's this image of someone from my childhood, he's my age maybe a little older and he has the prettiest eyes I have ever seen. His voice is like silk. Whenever he pops into my head all I can remember is his beautiful eyes and him saying "Destiny, you're going to be fine, I'll always be here for you." This stranger is the boy I can't get out of my head.

Graduation day finally comes around and as I'm saying goodbyes and congrats to my friends and fellow classmates the last person I want to see comes walking up to me, Dakota. I look at her and notice something strange. Her eyes...they're all black! Shit, shit! I panic because Crystal came to our graduation and is standing right next to me and sees the same thing I do. I see Syrena walking towards us at the same time. Great, now I have to tell both my girls about hunting and this is not how I planned on telling them, but I guess its now or never. I reach for my knife and realize its not there. I turn to Crystal and Syrena "Run!" Syrena stops walking and looks at me dumbfounded then at Dakota. I grab her hand dragging her along with me towards my mustang so I can get to my back up supplies I leave in the trunk. Crystal seems to have gotten the point because she ran. " Get in the car and don't move." I hiss while shoving them in the car. I turn around and Dakota is right there with an evil smile on her face. Out of the corner of my eye I see Crystal climbing out of the car, shit, what the hell is she doing?! " Sorry I never told you, but I'm a hunter too, I just had to be sure you were too before I told you. I really want to be a part of this fight." She says looking at me with a wicked grin. That's fucking awesome, one of my best friends can clearly kick some demon ass. We go at it and I know Syrena is watching on in shock. Crystal stabs Dakota and we jump in the car and peel out. " What the fuck?!" She screams in shock looking behind her then at us.

"Well um remember how I told you I was gonna start working right after high school instead of college like you?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well that's what I do." I say nodding my head back implying killing demons.

"Your both contract killers?! Jesus!"

"No! no no no!" I say while both Crystal and I start cracking up. That's not the response I was expecting.

"What's so funny?!" She screams terrified.

"Your reaction! We're not contract killers don't worry."

"We kill demons and monsters." Crystal explains.

"Oh okay." Syrena says once again in shock and at a loss for words.

I pull up to the house and burst in, Bobby immediately jumps up and then stares at Syrena with shock evident on his face the minute she walks in. "Bobby, Syrena, Syrena Bobby. You already know Crystal." I introduce with rushed hand gestures because I'm too busy trying to get upstairs and change.

" How did you find her, and I couldn't!" Bobby says obviously dumbfounded.

" What the hell are you talking about?" I ask.

" You have no idea who you really are do you?" He asks Syrena. She stares at him like he's crazy.

"You're an angel of the lord. You've been missing for years! They must've wiped your memory."

I look at my best friend in shock. Slowly Syrena's facial expressions begin to change but I can't figure out what she's thinking. " I remember now!" She screams. She begins to explain to us how Crowley kidnapped her while she was on a job with another angel named Castiel. "Cas!" Bobby yells. Suddenly someone I'm assuming is Cas poofs into the room. He looks to Syrena and relief floods both their faces. They run to each other and begin to cry tears of joy. Something else must be going on there, and suddenly watching them I feel a pang of jealously as I realize I want that with someone, the stranger who I can't get out of my head. Bobby interrupts my train of thought introducing Crystal and I to Cas. I explain to him that I'm a hunter and so is Crystal and he agrees to help us, since he already does that for some other hunters. Syrena agrees to help us as well. That night I go out on my first 'offical' hunt with Crystal. I tell Syrena and Cas I'll call them if I ever need them and they leave drunk with each others company. We go out and find a lower level demon and easily exorcise it then head home. When I come home I find Bobby at the table drunk.

"What the hell Bobby?!"

"I didn't know if I'd ever see you again." He slurs while sloshing his drink everywhere.

"Of course you will, you taught me everything I need to know." I comfort him while cleaning up his mess.

I can't handle this. If this is what my hunting is going to do to the ones I love, I have to move out. I decide I'll tell Bobby tomorrow once he's sober again. I help him to bed and then I fall asleep myself reliving those horrible first days after I realized my dad was missing.

*Flashback*

"Hi, I'm Sam, What's your name?" A floppy haired boy asks me. "Why would she care what your name is?" Another boy taunts walking up to Sam. " Shut up Dean." He says giving him a bitch face causing them to start wrestling. I slowly back away scared that I may get hit but unable to drag my eyes away from them. Eventually they stop and start laughing. "I'm Dean, Sam's older brother." " It's okay we're not going to hurt you, just each other." Sam says with a warm smile while playfully punching his brothers arm. "I'm Destiny." I say shyly. Soon enough I'm telling them all about daddy and the adventures Uncle Bobby tells me he goes on. Their daddy, John, does the same thing! Soon we're playing, pretending we're like our daddies and the monsters they fight! It's a blast until their daddy comes and yells at them. All I catch from the yelling is "exposing, bad life, not for her." So we say good night and head to bed. We grow closer and closer as time goes by and that's when I find out the news about my dad, that's also where it goes black. I remember Bobby and John's conversation, then running out of the house. The only other thing I remember is some soothing words "Destiny, your going to be fine, I'll always be here for you."***

I know it wasn't Bobby, it's that stranger but I can't put a name or face with the voice. Every time I'm about to see who it is I wake up in a cold sweat hoping it was all a nightmare. I lay there awake the rest of the night trying to forget the painful memories. When I finally can't sit still any longer I head downstairs and run into Bobby.

"We need to talk." I say matter of factly.

" I know, I'm sorry. I acted like an idjit last night. I know what you're gonna say too, please just give me some time to adjust to this." He pleads. The more I think about it, I realize he's right.

"Okay." I say giving him a hug. That night I call up Crystal and ask her if she wants to go hunting, she agrees because we work so well together. We finish up our hunt that night and decide to go back to her house and call Syrena. I call Bobby first though and let him know everything's good. "Syrena." She poofs down right away and pulls us into a big hug. That night we sit there and gossip especially about Cas who she was in a serious relationship with before she disappeared. We finish our little gossip session and I head home. When I arrive I once again find Bobby drunk but not quite as bad as the last time. "It's a start." I tell myself. Years go by and Crystal and I continue this process but I'm getting bored hunting the same things in the same towns. Now that Bobby has finally gotten himself together I suggest a road trip. " Do what you gotta do." He mumbles. " I love the idea!" Crystal and Syrena scream in unison. The next morning we leave and head out to some little town where vampire activity was possible. As we go around asking locals about some of the strange 'unexplained' events I notice Syrena talking to someone who catches my eye. He looks exactly like my dad just a little older, that's not possible, my dad was killed by vamps, wasn't he? I casually make my way over, careful to hide my face. As soon as I hear him say "Yes it's a tragedy, what happened to that little girl, I'm just glad my daughter is somewhere safe." he tells Syrena. As she's taking notes I hear him mumble " I hope." This can't be happening! My dad is alive! What the hell! I don't know if I should be angry, happy, sad or what I should do. I decide to follow him. Before I go I let Crystal and Syrena know I have some personal business to attend to. As I follow him I make sure to distance myself knowing he too is a hunter and could easily pick up on what I'm doing. Finally we arrive at a nice little house where he appears to live alone. I quickly pick the lock after he's inside and sneak in. I sit on the couch in the dark and wait for him to walk back downstairs. As he turns on the lights he looks shocked to see me.

" Do you know who I am?"

"I hope not." He replies sitting across from me.

"Why?" I ask trying to sound confident.

"I wanted you to be safe." He says bowing his head in shame.

"What about my sanity, my happiness!" I scream at him now angry.''

"I-I"

"No! Do you have any idea how many nights I cried myself to sleep, and whished that you were in a better place with mom! How many nightmares I had! How hell bent I became on being a hunter! You Ruined me!" I stand up screaming, tears streaming down my face.

"I'm sorry." He whispers also crying, still unable to meet my gaze.

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" I scream before running out and away from the man I used to call my father.

I call Crystal and Syrena after I've calmed down and they found the vamps and got everything taken care of.

"Good job, are you gonna head home tonight?"

"Yeah we were gonna pick you up now."

"Um no that's okay, I think I'm gonna get a room here tonight."

"Okay see you later!" With that we hang up. That night I go to some cheap motel and get a room, after crying my eyes out I decide to go drown my sorrows. I head over to a local bar that looks to be crawling with hunters. Sure enough the bar tender Joe is a hunter just like her dad. After a few beers and shots I'm feeling a little tipsy but I still can't get what happened out of my head, so I keep drinking. After a little bit longer I'm full on drunk and two good looking guys walk in, I mean really good looking. In the reckless, damaged, drunken state I'm in I decide to go hit on the one with shoulder length hair and hazel eyes.

"Hey cutie." I slur, almost falling on him. He looks at me and his eyes grow wide. " How about we go back to my motel and have some fun." I say winking at him. I try grabbing his hand and dragging him but it's no use.

"Um no, how about I take you back to your motel and leave you there because you're drunk." He says steadying me at arms length.

"Am I really that unattractive?!" I start to fake cry hoping to make him feel guilty.

"No I um, shit." He mumbles.

"Here's her keys Sam." Joe says handing him my keys. Sam? Why does that name sound familiar, who cares!

"Dean." He says with a deep yet gentle voice while tossing my keys to some other guy. After that he helps me walk out since I am in no shape to do anything. We get to his car and I start thinking Sam, Dean, why are they so familiar?!

"So what's your name?" Sam asks after he somehow manages to get me into the car.

"What is my name? Umm umm its Destiny! Yeah Destiny." I say after some long and hard thinking. I'm starting intently at Sam while telling him this and I see his face go pale.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing." He says trying to blow me off. Normally I would pursues this topic because of my drunken state I'm more interested in getting his clothes off.

"I'm cold." He hands me his jacket and I see his incredible sculpted muscles. I see we're nearing to motel and so I pretend to have fallen asleep. I hear Sam say "We're here." But then sigh as he looks over at me and thinks I'm asleep. He walks around to my side of the car, opens the door, and effortlessly picks me up. His arms, his touch feels so familiar. I hear Dean pull up in my mustang and walk up next to us.

"Dude it's Destiny." Sam whispers.

"You don't mean..."

"Yes. Bobby will kill us if he finds out about this!" Sam hisses.

"She doesn't even remember us." Dean says reassuringly yet doubtful. Suddenly it hits me. "Destiny, your going to be fine, I'll always be here for you." Those words come to mind.

"Holy Shit!" I scream almost falling out of Sam's arms.

"What?!" They both jump looking for something or someone. Seeing as I'm fully awake now and there's no threat Sam sets me down and makes sure I'm steady enough on my feet.

"Its you two!" I point at them. They look at each other and then nod. We all make our way to the motel, and even though I'm completely sober now I still have to restrain myself as much as possible from Sam. At first we all sit there awkwardly in silence and then Dean offers to make a beer run.

"I remember what you said to me that night you carried me back to bed, the night I found out about my father." I break the silence not meeting Sam's gaze.

"Looks like I was right." He says moving closer so he can grab my chin and tilt my head up forcing me to look up at him. When I do he has a kind understanding smile on his face. Before I can stop myself I kiss him. He pulls away startled. I feel so stupid, why would he like me, we haven't seen each other in 11 years. " I um I ummm I'm sorry." I say turning beet red and quickly getting up to leave. He stops me by grabbing my hand and slowly turning me around to face him.

"Are you still drunk?"

"No?"

"Good then I, we can do this." He says puling me closer and kissing me passionately. I push him against the wall and start clawing at the hem of his shirt trying to get if off until someone loudly clears their throat. We both look up and see Dean standing in the doorway with beer and an uninvited visitor. "Get the fuck out of here!" I scream storming up to them.

"Please just give me a chance to explain."

"No you had 11 years ,11 YEARS to explain. You lost your chance when you chose to just abandon me! Now get out!" I scream before slamming the door in my fathers face. As soon as I turn around I grab a beer from Dean and begin chugging. " I'm just gonna be going." Dean says awkwardly while heading towards the door. As soon as he leaves I collapse and begin crying while Sam comforts me. I can't help it but I keep drinking, Sam doesn't try to stop me. After that who would?! Slowly everything starts to blur and I find myself once again trying to rip Sam's clothes off but I'm too drunk. He just chuckles nad picks me up then lays me under the covers.

"Please stay at least." I mumble as I slowly fall asleep.

"I'll always be here for you." Are the last words I hear before everything goes black. When I wake up I don't open my eyes, I still want to sleep, but something catches my attention, someone's talking. I slightly open one of my eyes and see Sam talking to someone, Cas, I decide to listen.

"Yeah, she found her dad, she was a wreck."

"We should tell Bobby and the girls, they're worried."

"No! Don't tell Bobby! Just tell the girls she's fine, she's catching up with some old friends."

"Okay. I had no idea you guys knew her."

"Yeah we met when we were little, but I never though she'd end up a hunter so we stayed away. Now maybe I'll have a chance with her, I hope it wasn't just the beer last night." Sam says sounding sad. He does like me! I want, no need him to come with me. We can all hunt together! I decide to 'wake up' now. "Looks like she's waking up, I have got to go help her Cas, I'll see you later." And with that Cas is gone and Sam is by my side. "Hey sleeping beauty, I hope you don't mind that I stuck around, you asked me to last night." He says looking hopeful, almost like a puppy.

"Of course not, but I was disappointed when I woke up alone." A huge goofy grin grows on his face and he tackles me in a hug. I start tickling him and it's just like when we were kids. "Hey Sam." I say playing with his hair after our tickle fight.

"Yes?"

"Will you come and hunt with me and Crystal?"

"I can't leave my brother..." He trails off.

"He can come too!" I quickly recover.

"Of course then." he laughs. I smile and kiss him passionately.

"Let me at least take you on a proper date first."

"I don't understand why today we have to go on a date and last night we didn't." I pout. Sam laughs and surprises me by kissing me long and hard. Fireworks explode everywhere in my body as desire takes over. This boy, this love will be the death of me. I wake up with my head on Sam's chest and we're both tangled in sheets. I smile, I could get used to this. Not seconds later Sam pulls me closer indicating he too has woken up.

"I wish I could freeze this moment right here and live in it forever." I say.

Sam looks down at me and says " I don't. I just wanted to see how easy you were. slut."

I sit straight up and take in my surroundings. I'm alone, in bed, naked. So it wasn't a dream, just a memory. I can't help it as I begin to cry. I hear someone run into the room and feel strong arms around me. "Get away from me!" I push and scream at a half naked Sam. He looks confused and hurt as he lets go. He tries to calm me down.

"Shh tell me what's wrong."

"How dare you!" I push him away again.

"How dare I what?"

"Use me like that?"

"Use you?"

You called me easy, and a slut!"

"No, please I would never." He begs. "Lets talk about what you remember." He says calmly.

"Okay well first I passed out drunk and when I woke up Cas had just left."

"Yes okay, what else?"

Slowly I begin to calm down. "Then I asked you to come hunt with me. Can you fill In the rest?"

"Of course. After you asked me to hunt with you, you started crying about your dad so you started drinking, then you took all your clothes off and passed out. I covered you up and then you woke up screaming at me." He says.

"Oh I'm sorry. You probably think I'm crazy." I look down ashamed.

"No, I just think you need someone to love, who loves you back." He says cradling my face. He kisses me softly at first and slowly the intensity grows as we savor each others kiss, touch. This time I know I'm not dreaming. I wake up in Sam's arms, who is still fast asleep. He looks so adorable when he's sleeping. Gently I wiggle out of his embrace and call Syrena and Crystal since it's already about noon.

"Finally we hear from you and not a messenger!" Syrena says.

"Yeah sorry I was um preoccupied with something." I smile to myself.

"We know, Cas told us." I hear Syrena and Crystal giggle. My face turns bright red just as Sam walks into the room.

"Okay well I'll be home later bye." I quickly hang up. I see Sam smirk at me.

"I'm guessing that was the girls?"

"Yeah, shouldn't you call your brother." I try to change the subject.

"Oh yeah." When he walks away I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. So much has happened in just a day! I mean I knew hunting could have a bad effect on people but damn. Suddenly I get a text. * from unknown: The Winchesters are dangerous and will get you killed stay away.* This can only be from one person. As I begin to type a nasty response Sam walks back in so I hastily shut the phone and choose to ignore the text.

"What was that?" He asks nodding toward my phone.

"Nothing just a text." I try blowing it off like it was no big deal. He gives me an are you sure look but drops it.

"Well since my brother is on his way we should probably put our own clothes on." He says teasing me because I'm wearing his shirt. Two can play at this game.

"Alright you want your shirt?" I ask as I slowly unbutton one then two buttons. He starts walking towards me but I turn and run for the bathroom. I hear him get to the door just as I lock it. I can't help but start cracking up. I figure why not get dressed in here since I am already here. Just as I'm finishing up I hear Dean walk in.

"Still?" He asks incredulously. " You had all night." I can hear the smile in his voice. Sam starts trying to explain but I embarrass him even further and open the door holding up his shirt. "Looking for this?" I ask. Dean starts cracking up and I see a smile play across Sam's lips. "Just wait." he playfully threatens. As soon as I grab my hunting hear we all head out to the cars and finally head home. When we arrive Bobby is waiting for me and he looks angry but relieved.

"Why were you gone so long without Crystal and Syrena?!" He scorns pulling me into a hug.

"Well um I was..." Before I can finish the boys pull up in the impala. "Catching up with some old friends." I finish, while pointing at the boys who are walking up.

"Sam, Dean. You idjits, it's great to see you again." He says throwing holy water on them. Oh Bobby. I start cracking up.

Dean speaks up "Great to see you too Bobby and thanks for the shower."

We all head inside to do some catching up. Sam and I sit next to each other but that's all because we aren't ready to tell Bobby. After a while I say good bye and head home to see Crystal and Syrena. When I walk in I'm bombarded by both of them with questions.

*Sam's Pov*

Des and I have decided not to tell Bobby about us but its hard to stay away from her. I settle for sitting next to her and fight the urge to hold her as close as possible to me. Bobby, Dean and I all catch up and she sits there listening to us. God she is beautiful. After a while she says good bye and heads home. I watch her leave and as soon as she's gone I miss her. I haven't seen her for 11 years! I had feelings for her since the moment I say her.

"Sam!" Bobby says interrupting my thoughts.

"What?!" I snap.

"What's wrong with you?" Bobby narrows his eyes at me. Shit did I blow it?! Did he figure it out?!

"Nothing, just tired it was a long drive." I lie.

"Well listen to me and listen good. Stay away from Destiny. I'm trying to get her to hunt as little as possible and you guys always being out on the road will not help. Do you understand?"

"Bobby, she's a grown woman let her make her own decisions." I counter.

" She's like my daughter and I don't want anything to happen to her."

"We'll keep her safe, I promise."

" Just as long as you don't get romantically involved with her then she can occasionally hunt with you."

I immediately stiffen in my chair. Why is he trying to run Des' life, does she even know? Does he not understand I would do anything for her! Just as I'm about to give Bobby an earful Dean steps in. "Okay Bobby." With that I walk out to the car with Dean right on my tail.

"Dude calm down."

"How can I calm down when he's trying to run her life and ours?!" I spin around to face him.

"What Bobby doesn't know won't hurt him." I have to tell Des about this.*

"So what does this mystery man look like?" Crystal asks wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"hahaha. Well he's tall, tan, shoulder length brown hair, hazel eyes, toned body." I say day dreaming about hunting along side him.

"His brother?" She asks clearly excited.

"Well he's shorter but still tall, short kind of spikey hair, green eyes, tan, looks muscular but I don't know for sure." I say, I really don't care but Crystal seems to so I can humor her.

"Sounds like my type of man." she giggles. We all start laughing because we know it's true.

" So if it's cool with you guys I want them to hunt with us." I say hoping they'll be okay with it.

"Of course!" Crystal screams almost immediately and I can only imagine why. I roll my eyes at her and wait for Syrena's answer.

"Sure, I do want to meet them after all."

"So its settled!" I jump up and run to the other room to call Sam. I can't wait to tell him the great news.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sam its me."

"Oh hey Des, listen I've got to talk to you." He says sounding upset.

"Okay, is everything okay?" I ask worried.

"Um yeah I think so. So what'd you need?"

"Well I was calling to let you know my friends are cool with you and your brother hunting with us."

"Awesome, I'll see you later tonight?" He asks sounding a little happier.

"Yeah sure." I hang up and head upstairs to get ready for later. I wonder what Sam and I are going to do? I hope something fun. Maybe after dinner though because I'm starving! I decide on a deep purple silk top and some jeans with little black heels. Sam texts me to get my address and I respond as soon as I can. Not more than 20 minutes later I hear a knock at the door. Sure enough its Sam looking handsome in a tight white t-shirt and some jeans. He offers me his hand and walks me to the car and opens my door. What a gentleman!

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"If I tell you I'd have to kill you." he jokes.

"Oh? Well I'd rather do something else with you that doesn't involve these." I whisper in a sexy voice while tugging at his pants. Sam grabs my hand and moves it away. "Um about that."

"Oh okay." I say feeling embarrassed, hurt, and angry.

"No Des I didn-"

" No its okay, I understand." I say cutting him off and staring out the window. This is not how I had hoped or planned on tonight going. Finally breaking the silence Sam says "It's not you Des its-"

"Just stop . Don't even finish that sentence. Just drop me off here." I say pointing to a bar on the corner.

"Please you don't know what I was gonna say."

"Oh sure, please that's the most cliché line ever Sam! Just save me that little bit of heartbreak." I whisper running out of the car before the tears start.

"Des goddamnit!"

I walk into the bar, order three shots and down them all. After that I grab the first guy I see and start grinding with him. After two more shots maybe more I've made out with about every guy in the bar and somehow lost my shirt. What the hell, its not like Sam actually cared, or my dad...

*Sams pov*

I really should've started that conversation differently. Now Des thinks I broke up with her! Maybe its for the better, no. I have to go back for her. I storm into the bar and find her with no shirt and some prick with his hands all over her.

"Destiny! What the hell?!"

She looks up at me and I can tell she's drunk. "You broke up with me so why do you even care?"

" I wasn't going to break up with you?"

"Oh yeah? Then what were you gonna do?" She asks putting her hand on her hip.

" I needed to talk to you about Bobby. Please for gods sake put this on." I say handing her my jacket. She snatches it from my hand and reluctantly puts it on before saying "Uh-huh sure." and turning back to that prick.

" Want to know the truth?" I ask hoping to get her attention.

"Please enlighten me." She says sarcastically. *

" I love you." Sam says looking me straight in the eye. I know he's telling the truth. I go to run to him but the guy I was dancing with pulls me against him and whispers in my ear. "Don't move." He then shoves the tip of a knife in my back warning me he means business.

He then addresses Sam. " So this is how this is gonna work. If you want your girlfriend to live your both going to come with me and I'm going to get my revenge by making you watch me kill your boyfriend." He cackles revealing his fangs. Shit. Sam looks at me and I hope he knows what he's doing as he puts his hands up indicating he surrenders. The vamp makes Sam drive to some deserted warehouse. I sat in the back while the vamp watched Sam. Sam kept making eye contact with me in the mirror and I finally understood what he meant. Get a hold of someone. I call Dean who immediately answers, to help him find us I start asking seemingly harmless questions.

"So why us?"

"You and your friends killed my family on your last hunting trip. " he snarls. This is all my dads fault. We missed a vamp beacause I wasn't there to double check that we got them all.

"So where are we going? Your lair?"

"No, we're going somewhere no one can hear you scream, or find you."

"So like an abandoned building or something." I say thinking out loud and hoping Dean can hear this.

"Stop here." Sam stops and the vamp hits him in the head knocking him out cold. "Sam!" I scream trying to get to him.

"Shut up bitch." The vamp says and hits me in the head causing me to black out. I wake up tied to a chair and see a lifeless Sam across from me. I start to panic screaming his name.

"I see you're awake. Now shut up your boyfriends not dead yet, that'd be no fun!" He manically laughs.

" Just get it over with and kill me please let him go, it was my friends that killed your family not him!" I beg.

" I know, but I want you to suffer through the same pain I did as you watch your boyfriend die slowly and painfully." He once again begins to laugh and I let the first tear fall and soon enough I can't stop them.

"Hey Des." I hear someone weakly say.

"Sam, I-I-I'm sorry it's all my fault." I choke out between sobs.

"Hey shh hey stop crying. Everything will be fine. We'll get out of this, that's my specialty, don't worry you'll be fine." he coos.

"Its you I'm worried about not me."

"I'll be fine, I promise you. I'm not ready to leave you."

"Pssssst!" I look around to see where that came from and I see Dean in the corner along with the girls. Good he figured it out. Maybe Sam's right, maybe we will get out of this alive. Dean sneaks over to my chair and unties me. As soon as I'm untied I start to run over to Sam and tell the girls to get the car. Before I can get to Sam I'm thrown across the room along with Dean.

"Destiny!" I hear Sam scream right before he begins to scream out in pain. I look up and see the vamp is drinking his blood, the color is draining from him so I do something reckless and stupid, I attack the vamp with no weapons. I jump on his back and begin wrestling with him. He pushes me off and goes after Dean who just finished untying Sam. Dean manages to distract the vamp and so I get up and run over to Sam who is weak from blood loss and trying to stand.

I finally get him up and I hear someone scream "No you don't!" Sam and I go flying across the room. I feel my arm snap and I scream out in pain, its broken for sure. I soon forget about it though as I remember Sam was also thrown. I frantically look around cradling my arm and see him with blood coming from where he hit his head, laying unconscious. I know I'm in no shape to help Sam so I look for Dean and see him finishing off the vamp.

"Dean, Syrena, Crystal!" They all come running over. Crystal and Dean get an unconscious Sam while Syrena helps me since I'm feeling light headed. Dean speeds to the hospital. They immediately start working on Sam and take me to x-ray. My arm is broken, as soon as it is put in a cast I run upstarts to find out if there is any news on Sam.

I find a nurse named Anna and frantically ask "Do you have any news on Sam Winchester?!

"He's getting a blood transfusion right now, he will also need stiches." She says giving me a sympathetic look.

"Thank you." I choke back a sob. I go sit in the waiting room unable to speak to anyone. Anna comes back and tells me that I can see him. Everyone else stays sitting meaning they want to give me some privacy with him first. She guides me back to him room and that's when I see him. His head is bandaged and his arm is sewn up. I walk over to his bedside and grab his hand with my good one, willing him to wake up and be okay. A few minutes later Dean walks in.

"It's all my fault." I whisper letting the first tear fall.

"Destiny it wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was! He came after me because we killed his family!"

" I was uh talking to Crystal and they double checked, there were no more."

"Then where'd he come from?"

"Crowley sent him. He has a vendetta against Sam and I." He explains.

"Oh." Is all I can manage to say because Sam starts to move. He slowly opens his eyes and looks around.

"Hey man." He says to Dean.

"Thank god Sammy, you really had me scared for a little bit there." He says smacking his little brothers shoulder as everyone else walks in.

"Hello." He says to me sounding reserved while looking at our hands.

"Is everything okay baby?"

"Baby?"

"Yes we're dating..." I trail off afraid to ask what's on everyone's mind.

" I'm sorry but could I speak to my brother alone please?" He asks politely. I leave the room and once again end up pacing in the waiting room with everyone's eyes on me. When I see Dean come out I run to him. We don't even speak, he just looks at me with a sad look on his face and shakes his head. Sam doesn't remember me.

"The doctor said it's from the head injury and should doctor also said he may not recover memoires of people who were involved in a traumatic event with him or even of the event itself. I can only hope that's not the case." I just nod my head and walk away as tears threaten to spill. Great, so now Crowley is after me too, my father is a lying son of a bitch, I still don't know what Sam wanted to talk about, but why does it matter if he doesn't even remember me. The only good think I can think of is that Dean and Crystal seemed to have taking a liking to each other.

It's been about a week since the accident and I've been receiving daily updates from Dean. Sam is almost ready to leave the hospital but can't because he hasn't recovered all of his memories. The day of the accident after I went home, I got shit drunk for about the 3rd or 4th time that week. I'm just on a roll. After about my 6th beer I call Dean.

"So what was Sam going to tell me about Bobby?" At least I managed to remember something important.

"Bobby threatened that if either of us got romantically involved with you that there would be trouble, and he wanted to warn you about telling him." That's when I lose it. I started crying about it then and just thinking about it now I'm balling. I just miss his touch, his laugh, his puppy dog eyes, his strong yet gentle hands, his toned muscles, his perfectly sculpted lips but mostly his giant warm heart. I go upstairs digging through my drawers to find something, anything other than a drink to distract me. In the midst of my searching I find an old folded piece of paper. I open it and it's a letter from my childhood, from Sam.

"Dear Destiny,

I'm sorry about your daddy. I'm also sorry we couldn't stay longer and get to know you better. I'm sorry about my dad and brother. He's a jerk. I hope we will see each other again soon. If not I hope you never forget me, I know I'll never forget you.

Sam"

I finish the letter and smile, I now know what he meant. His writing as a little boy was adorable chicken scratch. Suddenly an idea comes to mind. I race to the hospital and after what seems like an eternity I arrive. I fly around corners and skid to a stop in Sam's doorway. I feel all eyes turn to me but I can only focus on him. I pray to god that this crazy idea works. " I know you don't remember me but please just read this, if you do and nothing changes I'll go forever, but I just needed to try." I say out of breath. I hand him the letter and bite my lip waiting. I watch his face but cant read it. He looks up and shakes his head, that's it I give up, Crowley won. I nod silently indicating my thanks for trying because I am unable to find my words. I turn to walk out as I feel the tears threating my eyes. I'm suddenly stopped by a strong familiar hand gently tugging my wrist. I spin around to see that smile that I love and missed so much.

" I was shaking my head not because I don't remember but at how horrible my writing was. He chuckles as I fling myself onto him. He pulls me close as I snuggle in as close as possible. I do my best to be careful not to hurt his wounds or hit him with my cast but fail as I accidently hit him in the face with it. We all laugh it off. After what seems like forever Dean clears his throat and walks out hinting that we should have some privacy, something I'm very grateful for.

After they leave we lay there in silence for what seems like forever. Finally I can take It no longer tears slowly roll down my face and I whisper " I thought you left me."

"I told you, I wasn't ready to leave you." he kisses my head and wipes my tears. We just lay there holding each other and eventually I dose off. After about two years of dating Sam proposed and I of course said yes. After we had been dating for a year we decided it was time to tell Bobby and he grumbled a lot but finally accepted the fact that we were together. Crystal and Dean ended up getting married as well as Cas and Syrena. Six months after our wedding we found out about our baby boy and then a year after him our baby girl. Crystal and Dean had a baby boy and then girl as well. Cas and Syrena only have one baby girl. We all continued hunting together but agreed to keep the kids as far away from hunting as possible for as long as possible. By now I'm sure you have figured out this is my journal. I'm writing this in the hopes that you will never have to read it. If you are it means something happened to me. I hope you choose to show this to Sam but it's your choice to do whatever you wish with it. I also hope when you're reading this you have gotten your fair share of time knowing and loving me. I will leave it up to you to decide when your brother is mature and old enough to know about this and if he even should. I love you will all my heart my baby Lacey.

The End


End file.
